mromibzxzqrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
This article is about the most basic and common type of vampire. For other uses, see Vampire (disambiguation). Overview A vampire is a specific form of undead that needs to drink the blood of the living to avoid an equivalent of starvation, and may temporarily gain unique abilities and/or mutations by drinking certain types of blood. Appearance A typical vampire has the appearance of a corpse with all the blood drained from its body, irises that change colour based on its thirst, becoming more blood-red as it's deprived of blood for longer (unless they were already this colour before death/reanimation) and teeth (in particular canine teeth) that have sharpened to unnatural levels (or in a bird's case, its beak has become unnaturally strong and curved) to allow it to more easily tear into other animals' flesh to drink their blood. Powers and abilities Main article: Undeath Once one has reanimated as a vampire, they no longer have the biological need to eat or breathe in order to survive, instead only the blood of the living can properly sustain them. They also remain just as self-aware as when they were alive, unless they happen to have taken some sort of brain damage before reanimation. Blood Main article: Vampire's thirst Missing compressed variant of the information provided by the above link Hypnosis Missing information Weaknesses and limitations Despite the variable enhancements they may get from certain types of blood in addition to their natural abilities, vampires still have many weaknesses: *Unlike other undead, vampires can be killed by impalement of the heart. *Vampires must drink the blood of living creatures regularly or they will die of an equivalent to dehydration. *If a vampire makes contact with sunlight, its body will instantly heat up to the point that it starts to burn (however since they are undead, they lack any working pain sensors to alert them of the danger if they are for any reason unaware of it), and this will only stop if the vampire avoids further contact with sunlight and is able to recover from the burns or if it has already been turned into dust (a unique trait among vampires). *Vampires are also sensitive to garlic in a few different ways; a recently-bitten vampire bite victim will not reanimate so long as garlic is being used to prevent this (e.g. by way of it being stuffed in the would-be vampire's mouth), and in addition, vampires in general are uniquely repulsed by the smell of it and their skin burns upon contact with it, as if they're extremely allergic to it. *'Missing information about wooden stakes, holy water, silver and possibly home land and/or fire' *Many houses around the world are protected with enchantments that render vampires incapable of entering them without being invited. Notes *It is unknown if invertebrates (animals without backbones) or fish can become vampires like tetrapods (birds, reptiles, amphibians and mammals) can. *'Missing information about origins in myth/folklore' Trivia * Category:Races Category:Vampires Category:Magic and the supernatural Category:The undead Category:Corporeal undead Category:Sentient undead Category:Hemovores Category:Cannibals Category:Universe 506 Category:Universe 18